Obsesi Semu
by kiradayo
Summary: Kau sudah dibutakan oleh dua kata, yaitu, Kagamine Len. WARNING: Bloody Scene, Death Chara, Changed to Rated M. /c/ khiikikurohoshi. Mind to R n R?  "Thanks to: All my friend in Author Fandom Vocaloid Indonesia Community and ANITA DWI WAHYUNI"


Vocaloid © YAMAHA

* * *

><p><span>Obsesi Semu<span>

© khiikikurohoshi

**WARNING: BLOODY SCENE – DEATH CHARA**

―

Seorang gadis berambut panjang berwarna putih melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang bawah tanah yang terletak secara tersembunyi di dalam rumahnya. Seolah-olah seorang penyihir, dia memegang tempat lilin yang memiliki tiga moncong seperti _trident _(trisula)milik para iblis, tapi yang ini versi pendeknya.

Klotak. Klotak. Klotak.

Langkah kakinya yang terkesan 'keras' akibat hak sepatu miliknya yang tinggi dan tebal menggema di tangga putar yang menuntunnya turun ke ruang bawah tanah ini. Masih ada beberapa puluh anak tangga lagi yang harus dituruninya untuk mencapai tempat yang paling menyeramkan tersebut. Tempat yang persis seperti gubuk reyot milik nenek sihir yang ada di dalam cerita-cerita dongeng kanak-kanak.

Gadis berambut panjang ini mengenakan jubah berwarna merah yang menutupi semua badannya. Wajahnya yang putih pucat terlihat menyeramkan saat sebagiannya diterangi sinar lilin yang redup. Matanya memandang kosong tiap garis benda yang ditatapnya. Hampa perasaannya.

Langkah bagai angin yang tenang dan tak disadari, dia sudah berada di depan sebuah pintu dengan kayu usang sebagai bahan dasarnya. Tidak seperti pintu megah yang berukirkan motif-motif indah, pintu ini jauh dari kata pintu bagus—setidaknya, normal. Pintu ini tidak normal sama sekali. Kayunya sudah lapuk dan rapuh, bahkan terlihat berpuluh-puluh rayap yang saling berkumpul dan selalu melahap tiap sisiran kayu di pintu itu. Seram, dan menjijikkan…

Tanpa mempedulikan pintu menjijikkan itu, gadis 'misterius' ini memutar kenop dan membuka pintu lebar-lebar. Menampakkan apa yang ada di dalam ruangan pengap dan menyeramkan itu.

Klak.

Ya.

Orang itu ada di sana. Matanya terpejam, tangan dan kakinya diborgol satu sama lain, rambutnya acak-acakan, dan seragam sekolah yang dipakainya sudah sangat kotor. Menyadari keadaan seseorang, orang itu membuka matanya, memperlihatkan bola mata indah berwarna _aqua _yang terlihat subur dan menyejukkan. Namun, sorot mata yang dipancarkannya berbeda dengan bola mata indahnya. Itu sorot mata kebencian, kegelisahan, keresahan, kejengkelan, dan ketidak sukaan. Sorot mata itu ditujukannya, pasti, pada gadis 'misterius' ini.

Tidak merasa tersinggung dengan sorot mata sosok pria bermata _aqua _di depannya, gadis 'misterius' ini menyeringai dan mendekati pria bermata _aqua _itu. Memegang kedua pipi hangat pria itu, mengelusnya, lalu mengecup dahi pria itu dengan mesra.

Sebenarnya, pria bermata _aqua _itu ingin sekali melawan perlakuan gadis 'misterius' ini, tapi apa daya? Tangan dan kakinya diborgol. Oleh siapa? Siapa lagi kalau bukan…

Gadis 'misterius' ini?

Sukone Tei ini?

"Lepaskan aku, Sukone Tei!" geram pria bermata _aqua _itu dengan sorot mata berapi-api penuh kebencian. Tei terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Tidak mau." Ucap Tei dengan suara serak yang parau, seperti sudah menangis panjang. "Aku memborgol tangan dan kakimu supaya aku tidak melepaskanmu, _my darling_, Kagamine Len…"

Pria bermata _aqua _itu, Kagamine Len, menyipitkan matanya, menatap ganas gadis yang berdiri dengan tenang di hadapannya. Wajah kusut, rambut teracak, mata hampa, dan bibir kering bukanlah sosok Sukone Tei yang dikenal Len selama ini.

"Ini salahmu." Ucap Tei, menepis keheningan yang sempat melanda diantara mereka selama beberapa menit.

Len membolakkan matanya, mengecilkan pupil indahnya, tanda dia terkejut. Bukan karena ucapan Tei barusan. Tapi karena sekarang, gadis itu mengeluarkan benda berbahaya dari dalam jubah panjangnya. Apa yang dirasakan Len siang tadi ternyata benar. Firasat yang sangat buruk, setelah itu berganti dengan penyesalan beruntun.

Kembali berputar ingatannya di siang hari ketika dia sedang makan siang bersama kekasihnya, Kagamine Rin. Marga dan sosok yang sangat mirip dengannya, tapi tiada setitik darah pun yang bercampur dengan tubuhnya. Intinya, marga dan sosok yang sama itu hanyalah takdir semata. Takdir itu membawa dan akhirnya mempersatukan mereka.

Namun, muncullah orang yang merusak takdir indah itu. Sukone Tei.

Dia meminta Len untuk menemuinya saat istirahat siang. Dengan sangat terpaksa, Len meninggalkan Rin untuk makan sebentaran tanpa dirinya, hanya untuk menemui satu TEMAN sekelasnya. Sukone Tei.

Ya, gadis itu.

Semua orang tahu kalau secara diam-diam, Tei selalu membuntuti sosok Kagamine Len. Awalnya hanya membuntuti, tapi lama kelamaan, foto-foto iseng, surat-surat iseng, bahkan ancaman pada kekasih Len, semakin berdatangan, bagai aliran air yang tidak pernah berhenti.

Di salah satu lorong sepi, Len sudah berdiri dihadapan Sukone Tei yang memasang wajah malu-malu. Lama waktu berlalu (sampai Len berkali-kali memikirkan cara melarikan diri—tapi diurungkannya), Tei kemudian mengatakan 3 kata 'mistis' itu.

"Aku suka padamu."

Kata-kata itu adalah awal dari mimpi buruk seorang Kagamine Len.

Penolakan halus, kemudian meninggalkan Tei, pulang bersama Rin, sesampai di depan pintu rumah, 'seseorang' memukul ubun-ubun Len dengan sangat kencang hingga kesadarannya hilang, pingsan selama entah beberapa menit—atau bahkan jam, lalu terakhir, di sinilah Len berada.

Ruangan bawah tanah milik seorang nona besar yang memiliki obsesi besar pada seorang Kagamine Len, pelajar biasa tanpa kedudukan yang luar biasa. Tapi sepertinya, tanpa sepengetahuan sang empunya, Kagamine Len, dia sudah memiliki kedudukan yang luar biasa. Di mana?

Di hati seorang Sukone Tei.

"Aku suka padamu." Tei mengulang perkataan manisnya itu. Berbeda dengan intonasi dan diksi perkataannya yang manis, wajahnya yang pucat bagai boneka manekin seperti berkata lain, yaitu: "Pacarilah aku atau kubunuh kamu."

Apa yang dilihat Len tidak salah. Tei mencengkram sebelah pundaknya (Len) dengan erat, mencondongkan pisau tepat di atas kepala Len yang kapan saja bisa terayunkan dan akhirnya menembus kepala itu.

"Tidak bisa. Aku sudah punya Rin." Ucap Len dengan tegas. Tidak sehalus ucapannya saat pertama kali menolak Tei. Tei menyipitkan matanya yang berwarna _crimson_, lalu… ZLEP!

Seperti dugaan Len, pisau itu menancap pada dirinya. Tapi bukan kepala, melainkan pundak. Ujung pisau itu menancap dalam-dalam pada pundaknya, mengiritasikan daging-dagingnya, membuat darah merembes keluar dari tempatnya.

"Sekali lagi," ucap Tei. "Aku suka padamu. Jadilah kekasihku. Putuskanlah hubunganmu dengan Kagamine Rin, maka aku tidak akan menyakitimu lagi."

Buta. Sukone Tei sudah dibutakan oleh obsesi semu—begitulah pikiran Len diantara rasa sakit yang meradang di pundaknya. Tidak mendengar jawaban, Tei menarik paksa pisau yang menancap pada pundak Len. Erangan singkat mendadak terlontarkan dari bibir Len.

"Mana jawabanmu?" tanya Tei sambil memegang satu telapak tangan Len yang diborgol. Diirisnya punggung tangan Len dengan perlahan, menciptakan sensasi menyeramkan dan perih pada Len. Darah mengalir dari sana. Tei tak mengubrisnya. Dia malah senang saat melihat darah Len sampai mengalir pada tangannya sendiri.

"Padahal aku sudah berbaik hati untuk memberimu kesempatan hidup." Desah Tei dengan gemas.

"Hidup dengan memutuskan hubunganku pada Rin, sama saja merenggut nyawaku." Balas Len sambil tersenyum penuh keyakinan. Mata Tei berkilat-kilat marah saat mendengar nama 'Rin' terlontarkan dari bibir Len.

"Jangan sebut namanya!" seru Tei sambil menusuk pergelangan tangan Len keras-keras. Tak disadarinya, ujung pisau itu sudah menembus pergelangan tangan Len.

Len merasakan sakit yang luar biasa, dia mengerang lebih kencang dari yang barusan. Kembali dirinya merasakan firasat buruk, tapi ini berkali-kali lebih buruk dari tadi siang.

Firasat buruk itu, terjawab ketika Tei mengiris lengan Len dengan minat membunuh, membelah lengan menjadi dua bagian, menampakkan otot, daging, kemudian tulang dan darah yang berada di dalam lengan tersebut. Len tidak bisa menahan rasa sakitnya lagi. Dia menjerit dan meraung-raung. Sayang, Tei tidak mendengar raungan dari Len.

Di potongnya lengan Len hingga putus, membuat pria itu berada di antara hidup dan mati. Tidak puas, Tei mencekik leher Len kuat-kuat, menusuk jantung Len hingga tewas. Setelah merasa pria dihadapannya itu tewas, Tei langsung memutuskan lengan Len yang satunya lagi. Sekarang, tubuh itu tidak memiliki tangan lagi.

Tei membuka seragam Len dan membuat keadaan pria itu telanjang dada. Tei tersenyum 'nafsu' ketika melihat lekuk-lekuk tubuh Len yang terlihat _sexy _dimatanya. Dia membelai dada bidang Len, tapi kemudian, otak membunuhnya kembali bergerak. Di tancapkannya mata pisau di tengah-tengah perut Len, lalu dibelahnya perut itu, menampakkan berbagai organ dalam berupa jantung, hati, paru-paru, dan semuanya.

Bagi Tei, Len terlihat sangat mempesona saat ini. Bola mata pria _blonde _itu membolak, mulutnya menganga lebar, betul-betul menampakkan wajah _shock_ sebelum kehilangan nyawanya.

"Ahahahaha…" Tei tertawa. Dia mengambil jantung Len lalu menusuk-nusuk jantung itu tanpa henti. Kemudian di lemparnya jantung itu ke belakangnya, entah akan mendarat dimana. Persetan dengan itu. Kemudian Tei menarik sesuatu dari dalam perut Len, kali ini lebih panjang. Itu… usus.

Tei mencabut usus-usus Len lalu mengendusnya, "Uhm… memang semua yang ditinggalkan Len, sangat menawan…" bisiknya sambil menjilati usus kotor itu. Tapi di indra pengecap seorang Sukone Tei, dia sangat menikmati tiap rasa dan tiap aroma yang disuguhkan oleh usus kotor milik Kagamine Len itu.

"Ngg…" Tei melahap sedikit usus itu lalu menelannya. "Luar biasa, Len. Kau benar-benar nikmat…"

Tei melepas usus yang dipegangnya tadi lalu mengorek-ngorek isi perut Len lagi. Tidak ada yang menarik di matanya. Hanya hati, paru-paru, tulang-tulang seperti rusuk—atau yang lainnya, kemudian otot-otot yang kaku dan darah, hanya itu yang tersisa di dalam perut Len setelah Tei mengorek-ngoreknya. Dia sudah bosan dengan organ dalam perut Len.

Belum ingin menyelesaikannya, Tei mengambil sebuah gunting perak yang di sembunyikannya di dalam jubah merah miliknya itu.

Tei mengacungkan gunting perak itu tinggi-tinggi, lalu…

ZLEEB!

Salah satu bola mata _aqua _milik Len ditikam dengan kuat. Darah mengucur dari pelupuk mata Len. Seperti tangisan…

Dengan sedikit menggeretak, Tei mencabut bola mata indah Len yang sudah dia tikam. Menerawanginya, menciumnya, lalu menjilatnya, Tei bahkan menelan beberapa tetes darah yang masih berlumuran dari bola mata Len. Merasa belum selesai, Tei mengambil gunting peraknya lagi. Sebelum dia melakukan 'sesuatu' yang lain, Tei mencium bibir Len yang mulai pucat dan kaku. Setelah itu, diguntingnya bibir Len dengan membabi buta. Hingga entah seperti apa lagi bibir milik Len.

Setelah melakukan itu, tubuh Tei langsung menegang.

Satu tetes…

Dua tetes…

Tiga tetes…

Dan akhirnya, entah berapa tetes air mata yang sekarang keluar dari pelupuk matanya. Tanpa sadar, tangan Tei bergetar hebat, mengendurkan pegangannya terhadap gunting perak miliknya. KLANG! Gunting itu kemudian terjatuh.

Tei menutup wajahnya yang pucat. Membiarkan air matanya menggenang di kedua telapak tangannya, meraung, dan merasa hampa. Sekarang dia menyadari satu hal. Walau berkali-kali memutilasi seorang Kagamine Len, rasa sakit di hatinya tidak akan pernah hilang. Kecuali Len ingin menerima cintanya. Ini pasti karena rasa obsesi yang besar, meluluh lantakkan setiap titik akal sehat miliknya.

ZLEB!

Tei menikam dahi Len dalam-dalam. Membocorkan tiap plasma darah hingga akhirnya melebur keluar dari tempatnya. Seperti dugaan Tei, perasaannya tetap sama.

Hampa, gelap, dingin, menyakitkan, dan meresahkan.

Entah apa obat untuk perasaan seperti ini…

"Ugh… hiks… akh… huu… uuu… waaaaaaa!"

Raungan itu menggema dalam keheningan. Raungan kosong yang tidak memiliki arti apa pun. Sekeras apa pun usahanya untuk meraung, menjerit, atau juga melolong, hasilnya pasti nihil.

Orang itu, Kagamine Len, tidak akan menampakkan senyumnya lagi. Selamanya…

―

Tei menatap kosong _notes _kecil yang selalu dibawanya di dalam saku seragam. Sejak pagi, dia mendengar nada panik dan tangisan dari seorang gadis polos bernama Kagamine Rin, kekasih Len yang paling dia sayangi.

"Tapi… kudengar Len… Len hilang! Aku harus menemukannya! Harus! Walau dia dalam keadaan utuh maupun tidak! Aku harus bertemu dengannya!"

Itu yang terus digonggongkan Rin walau pelajaran sudah dimulai. Terpaksa dia dibawa ke UKS untuk ditenangkan di sana. Tapi selama di sana, Rin terus menangis, tidak mau menjelaskan apa yang terjadi. Lalu sekarang, dia meraung bagai orang gila yang sedang ketakutan. Ironis…

Sebuah lekukan kecil terlukis di bibir Tei.

Sruk.

Dia melingkari sebuah nama di dalam _notes _kecilnya itu.

'Kagamine Rin'.

Di atas nama itu, tertulis nama 'Kagamine Len' yang juga sudah dilingkari oleh tinta pulpen berwarna merah darah…

* * *

><p><strong>F I N<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN(1)**: FINISH!

Selama nulis ini, aku nggak merinding. How about you, guys?

Terserah bagaimana menurut kalian, kalian boleh menumpahkan semua-muanya! Soalnya itu tugas _reader _'kan? Tugas _author _selain menulis cerita adalah, mendengar (atau membaca) tiap keluhan/saran dari para _reader_-nya. Dan kalau bisa dijandikan bahan pelajaran ;D (_Try to thinking positively)_

Awalnya judul ingin kukasih bahasa Inggris, tapi ga jadi. Yah, nggak penting x)

Nah, mungkin untuk sementara rated-ku kasih T dulu.

_Rated will change to M was depending on the Readers._

Jadi, tolong bilang apakah fic ini sudah bisa maju ke rated M. Terimakasih ^^ *bow*

**A/N(2)**: Sedikit catatan, tempat lilin itu bisa kalian gambarkan seperti tongkat _Neptunus_, dewa laut. Tapi versi pendeknya, dan tumpul! xD

**A/N(3)**: Ada yang mengerti endingnya? Ada sesuatu di balik dari perlakuan Tei di situ, lho! ;D


End file.
